Rogues Massacre!
by JP-Ryder
Summary: (JP-Lewis Productions): The Jump City Villains are in for a treat as they each are going to participate in a underground game show against their will. The way to finish the game? Only one survives!


**Another Halloween one-shot treat for you all. This time a Teen Titans Halloween one-shot involves a lot of death. I do not own the Teen Titans since it's owned by DC. Also give credit to Mumei Mu which I based this fic off of his one-shot but made things a little different.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

 **JP-Lewis Productions Presents…**

 **Rogues Massacre!**

It was dawn as the Titans got a call about a break in at the Jump City's Correctional Facility. There, the Titans came in to investigate about the break in, but the strangest thing is that no prisoners, the normal thieves, murderers, rapists, and terrorists.

"All the prisoners are accounted for, there's no explosions, no black outs, not anything that can be considered a break in." spoke Warden Steel, who talks to Robin about what happened on the night of the break in. "But there were some missing prisoners accounted for. These super villains you Titans fought." he said as he hands Robin the files on all the Jump City villains.

"How is this possible?" Robin asks as he sees the files of Dr. Light, Control Freak, Mad Mod, Johnny Rancid, the Hive-5, and a whole lot of files on the villains. "They can't just have disappeared in one night."

"That's what I like to know, but the question is, who broke them in?" Warden Steel asked.

 _'It could be Slade.'_ Robin thought as he heard the door burst opened, revealing to be his teammates, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire.

"Yo, Rob! You gotta see this!" Cyborg said as Beast Boy holds up his cellphone.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"I got a notification from my YouTube app, and this came on livestreaming." Beast Boy replied as he held up his phone, showing a live video footage as Robin looks at it, shocked when he sees the video.

/

Waking up in a stir, the pink haired witch Jinx got up, as she sees her HIVE friends waking up as well.

"What happened?" Jinx asked as she felt a collar around her neck. "What the hell?!" she said as her friends notice the collars around them too.

"What's with these collars?" Mammoth asked.

"Don't ask me, meathead!" Gizmo replied. "But I don't think we're the only ones." he points at the many villains on a certain location. They're inside a large room filled with villains of their acquaintances. They all woke up at the same time seeing in the same room.

"Where in Jeff Bridges' beard are we?" Control Freak asked.

"And why are we here?!" Adonis shouts, seen without his armor.

"Where ever we are, I refuse to be someone's prisoner!" Dr. Light states as a screen pops up, showing a figure.

"Greetings, Jump City villains." spoke the master of the room. He appears to have a red skull mask, a black top hat, and wears a red suit with a black tie and holds a skull cane. "My name's Mr. Skull, and you're all live for my first live web show, "Rogues Massacre!" Where I pick the supervillains in a specific city, and make them fight to the death until there's only one!"

"Fight to the death?" Andre Le Blanc calls out to the host. "Like I will participate in such a barbaric event!"

Mr. Skull lifts his cane up, as his thumb press onto the skull of the cane. "Then you can be made an example."

Suddenly, the collars beeps making Andre look in confusion. After a few beeps, the collar exploded along with Andre's head, as he is now headless and much of his brain matter, blood, and eyes all splattered around the villains.

"Fuck!" Punk Rocket cursed.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demand Mad Mod.

"Here are the rules. The players are to be dropped down into a different location where you can either hide until the game's over, or give up and let the collars explode for you to die. But to give a defending chance, there will be weapons hiding around the location for all to pick up. But don't think of using your own gadgets and weapons, I took them all away for disadvantage." Mr. Skull states with a dark chuckle. "Any questions?"

"Uh yeah, how do we know when is this game over?" Cheshire asked.

"When the last villain lives." he replied as the screen shuts off.

"Wait, did he say we'll be dropped down?" Red-X asked. He was just going around stealing stuff but then he got shot with tranquilizers which surprises him since he's stealth. 'Whoever is this guy, I'm in deep shit!' he thought.

Before the rest of the villains respond, the floor drops down on them suddenly, as they all scream once they have fallen into darkness.

/

Waking up, Kitten was the first to wake up from the fall. She finds herself in a hall of mirrors.

"Hello!? Fang? Daddy!?" Kitten cries out as she tries to get the collar out. "Stupid collar!" she rants as she walks down the halls, as she saw blood oozing from the side.

Kitten gulp, as she walks down to see to her shock, was General Immortus who's neck snapped off from his head.

"What the fu-!?" Kitten felt a hand covering her mouth, as someone grabs her as she looks up, to see Dr. Light holding her.

"Don't struggle or you die!" Dr. Light said with a creepy smile, making Kitten nervous as she screams through her gag as Dr. Light drags her to the corner, as he rips out her pink dress.

/

"Kitten? Kitten, where are you?!" Fang shouts as he is in a dark hallway. He heard the cries of Kitten as he crawls down to the source of the screams. He finds a door as he breaks it in, seeing a hall of mirrors, he looks around for Kitten. "Kitten? Where are you?!" he notices Dr. Light's reflection of the mirror passing by, as he crawls down to find the mad doctor, only to be shocked at what he find. "No..."

"F-Fang." Kitten shivered, as she is seen with her tattered dress, naked, and lying on her back as her vagina is shown red and swollen. "I-I don't want to be here anymore."

"Oh god, Kitten don't worry, we'll get out-" But as soon as Fang went after his girlfriend, her collar activated as her head exploded out of blood and flesh in front of him. Fang covers his eyes as to his shock, seeing his girlfriend headless. "KITTEN!"

/

Jinx hugs her arms in worry. She didn't want to die but she couldn't give up, as she's currently walking down what kind of looks like is a parking lot "Man, this place is like a maze."

"Jinx?" spoke Gizmo as the pink haired witch looks to see the pint-size villain "There you are! We need to get out of this mad house!"

Jinx's breath caught in her chest as she realized what the seven-year-old genius was implying and what the penalties were for such words. "Mikron, no!" She blurted out as the boy genius stopped and his eyes went wide in terror as his hands clutched the collar around his neck.

"Cr-" Gizmo said before the collar exploded and he fell to the ground, lifeless.

Jinx screeched in terror as blood splattered onto her face. Shakily her hands touched her face, before examining them and let out a loud high pitch squeal.

/

"Oh my god!" Cyborg and Robin exclaimed in shock.

Starfire gasped as her hands covered her mouth.

Raven stood still and put all of her will power into controlling her emotions.

Beast Boy looked like he was a million miles away. His eyes not leaving the spot where the headless child laid. "Fuck..." He mumbled, almost soft enough for nobody to hear.

/

Meanwhile Control Freak is seen wetting himself as he's somewhere in a secluded area.

'If I give up, I'll die!' he thought as he felt defenseless. His remote does nothing but buzz out, as his batteries are out. "Why did I have to go weaponless!?" he ask himself. Then, he felt a soft hand caressing his cheek. His heart skipped a beat as he turn and the last thing he saw were three claws piercing into his eyes through his skull.

"Bye-bye, fatty." Cheshire snickered cruelly. She kicks the TV obsessed villain down as his body rolls over.

/

The bulking techno-organic INSTIGATOR is seen leaving a trail of dead bodies of the crushed Puppet King, Wrestling Star with his head torn off, and Kardiak in pieces, as he lifts Adonis up by the neck.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Adonis cries out, struggling from the grip. _'I don't want to die a virgin!'_

"INSTIGATOR analyze: Eliminate Inferior Being." INSTIGATOR said in monotone, as he squeezes Adonis's neck with his metallic claws.

"M-Mommy..." he muttered as his neck gets crushed, causing him to go limp after his head fall back. INSTIGATOR simply drops the lifeless boy as he stomps on his skull.

/

Mad Mod, Mumbo, and Punk Rocket were seen running through the halls running. As if they're running from someone.

"I can't believe that he killed Phobia!" Mod exclaims.

"I can't use my magic for some reason!" Mumbo said while trying to wave his wand, but nothing works.

They heard a screeching noise as Punk Rocket was pulled back by a shadowy figure.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Rocket cries out as the two villains turn to see Punk Rocket crawling forward. "No, mates! Don't leave me!" he cries out, just as a clawed hand grabs Rocket's face and tears it off, making the evil rock star scream in pain just as he hears munching sounds "AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Mumbo and Mod didn't turn around or go back to their fallen comrade's aid. Punk Rocket is now seen being torn apart, flesh ripped out from a pair of teeth as it shows Killer Moth eating the remains of Punk Rocket. The monstrous villain had snapped due to learning that his daughter was killed and raped by Dr. Light.

/

Blackfire walks forward in defense, as she ponders about the place she's in.

"I can't use my powers, but I still have my strength." she contemplates as she heard a noise. She turns around as she sends a kick, which was dodged my Red-X.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Red-X cries out with his hands up. "Chill, I come in peace!"

"Prove it, now!" Blackfire provoked.

"Okay... okay..." Red-X responded ad his hands reached for his helmet and stopped as he hesitated. Knowing that he was going to break one of Batman's biggest rules to save this innocent girl.

/

"Whoa." Beast Boy mumbled as they all watched the thief take his helmet off.

"Yes. Now I will know who you are, Red-X." Robin growled, thankful that at least one good thing would come from this night.

The Titans watched as the helmet was removed, and a dark haired, blue eyed boy was behind it. A small scar ran across his left cheek.

"He is so young." Starfire gasped as the boy looked a tear or two younger than them.

"Jason!" Robin cried out as he jumped to the TV and grasped it in his hands. "JASON!?" The Titan leader screamed as his heart rate jump started and his body flooded in a panic.

"Rob, are you alright?!" Cyborg asked him, surprised by Robin's sudden behavior.

"Do you know him, Robin?" Raven asks him.

"Yes, I know." Robin respond as he breathes heavily, then turn to the robotic titan "Cyborg, how far are you in locating this show's location?"

"Nothing yet." Cyborg states as he tries to hack the show. "Looks like whoever's broadcasting the show is interfering from being located. I've never seen such a firewall this big in hacking in."

"Then keep searching!" Robin commands as he watches in hopes that Jason makes it out alive.

/

Blackfire narrows her eyes at Jason's eyes. She gives him a suspecting look as she looks him all over. "Alright, I'll believe you, for now." she said as Jason puts back on his mask.

"Look, the only way to not get killed is to keep surviving. That's one loophole that Mr. Skull neglected to tell us. Let's go to find somewhere safe before we come across some villains that wants to kill us." Red-X said as he held his hand out.

Blackfire grabs his hand and shakes it, as she responds "Alright, let's make it out alive."

/

Meanwhile Fang was walking down the halls of this cursed labyrinth. His Kitten was raped and killed by someone, and he's going to make someone pay. But then two of his four legs were grabbed and big hands and is thrown to the wall.

"Ugh..." Fang groans as he turns around, seeing a large boot stomp onto his face, smashing it leaving blood splattered on the wall.

"Kill..." mumbled the large figure revealing to be Mammoth, who's eyes show madness as he keeps stomping onto Fang's spider-head until it's nothing but blood and brain matter. "Kill them all!"

/

"No one beats the Master of Games!" the Master of Games spoke arrogantly, as he stood on top of the burnt body of Mother Mae-Eye while holding a flame thrower he found lying around, while facing off against Malchior, and Atlas, all standing on the burnt and destroyed body of Bob and the torn to pieces Steamroller.

"Like I'm going to be taken out by a couple of one-shot characters." Malchior mocks them all.

"Like a simple mummy would defeat the great and powerful Atlas!" Atlas states, making Malchior mad.

"Mummy? I am the worst nightmare you'll ever face! I am the most powerful dragon of the Nol dimension!" Malchior states as he brings out a dagger to charge at the Master of Games first "And I'll prove it to you!"

"I don't think so!" the Master of Games chuckled as he activates his flame thrower to send flames onto Malchior.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Malchior screams in terror as his mummy-like appearance starts to burn. The flames grew as he's now nothing but ashes.

"Don't bother doing that on me!" Atlas states "This game of death is pointless for me! I, Atlas, will just remove this collar from my neck so I can-" as soon as he touches his collar, Atlas short circuited until his whole body explodes. The shards from the explosion of his metallic body pierced the Master of Game's chest, and to his throat.

"D-Damn it!" he muttered as he has fallen to the floor as he bleeds to death.

/

Cheshire was looking for more to kill, with her training as a top assassin she has this game in the bag. But then she felt something tased her causing to be stunned.

"W-What?!" she exclaimed as she can't move her body at all. She looks at the pair of boots as she looks up to see Dr. Light.

"Hello, pretty kitty." Dr. Light grins creepily as he moves over Cheshire's body, as he trails his glove finger up her back to her skirted rear, lifting up the skirt showing her black panty-clad butt. "What a nice little butt you have, let's see if it fits!" Light chuckled as he pulls down her underwear.

"No, stop! Please!" Cheshire shouts as she doesn't want to be raped, but seeing in this situation she sees that she doesn't have a choice as Dr. Light gropes her chest, as his lips grew closer to her neck as he licks her "I forfeit!"

Once she says this, her collar activated once, her head exploded along with Dr. Light being push back aside as his head hits the wall, snapping his neck. Both Light and Cheshire are now dead.

/

"Um... was Doctor Light always a rapist?" Beast Boy asked, finally asking the question they had all wondered since it was revealed that the villain most likely raped Kitty.

"It's not in the file we have on him." Cyborg responded as he pulled up the dead villain's file on his arm computer. "Nothing about rape or even a sexual orientation."

"The League doesn't share everything." Robin said in suspicion as he made a note to contact Batman. Both on Doctor Light and Jason, the Second Robin. "This isn't good."

"Perhaps we should contact the League, Robin." Raven suggested dully, barely a hint of how worried she was in her voice.

"No. This is our city and our responsibility." Robin denied as the camera changed to see Mammoth sniffing the air and growling.

 _"Bug man."_ The mutated human growled as he ran towards the scent. _"BUG MAN!"_

"This is scary." Starfire whimpered. "Will my sister be alright?"

"We'll save her Starfire, I promise." Robin reassured his girlfriend.

/

See-More was running around in this crazy labyrinth. He looks for someone he knows that won't kill him, until he spotted a familiar red suited friend.

"Billy!" See-More shouts as Billy Numerous turns around, with a axe. "Billy?"

"Finally, I can kill ya!" Billy spat at See-More. "In this game, I can finally kill ya for having better powers than mine!"

See-More was shocked to hear that his best friend of the Hive Five, was going to kill him "Billy, no! We don't have to fight to survive!"

"Can't stop me now-!" Billy was cut short when a yellow shield was shoved from the back of his skull. Seen the shield went between his mouth, Billy drops his axe and falls down once his head was split off.

See-More saw his savior that turns out to be Private Hive, his former leader of the Hive Five. "Am I glad to see you!"

"C'mon, soldier! Let's move!" Private Hive states as he brings See-More to another room, however unknown to the one-eyed villain, Private Hive gave a dark look.

/

"Master!" Mallah cries out as he held the splattered remains of the Brain. The Brain was smashed into nothing buy brain matter thanks to Mad Mod and Mumbo giving the jump on them.

"Sorry, you big ape. It's live free or die trying!" Mod states.

"You two killed master." Mallah snarls as his eyes darken, showing madness in his eyes as he gives out a loud roar.

"Nice, Mallah- Eep!" Mumbo and Mod were grabbed by the gorilla as Mallah puts them in a burlap sack he found. He grabs the sack full of the two villains as he starts hanging the sack to a wall, hard. Mod and Mumbo's screams were heard as their bones crunches once Mallah throws them down, and smashes them in the sack with his large fists. The sack is now being soaked in blood, as Mallah repeatedly bangs on them with his fists.

"RROOAAAARRR!" Mallah roared as he jumps up and down on the bag of corpses as the sound of bones crushing is heard.

/

"Hehehe, what can you do with fear toxins and some drugs." Dr. Skull laughs as he sees more villains dead. "Interesting, Kyd Wykkyd and Angel are dead." he mused as he checks to see who killed them.

/

INSTIGATOR is seen with the beheaded corpses of Kyd Wykkyd and Angel. As he continues to march on, he ran across Overload who charges to attack him.

"Analysis: Targeting weakness." INSTIGATOR said as he calculates a way to kill Overload, but the electric digital menace as zapped the human-techno organic thus consuming the power from him "Error! Error! Must self-destruct! Forfeit!" INSTIGATOR said as INSTIGATOR exploded in front of Overload, destroying his flash disc head, killing him as well.

/

"Did we ever know about the INSTIGATOR?" Beast Boy points out the obvious.

"I only saw him at the HIVE Academy." Cyborg said, scratching his head "All I know is that he used to be some HIVE member turned robotic."

"I don't think we ever met any of these villains before." Raven states "I mean, who's Wrestling Star?"

"And the Angel leaves no familiarity." Starfire said as she gasps to see Warp, and Plasmius killed by Cinderblock.

"Guess there are some enemies that we've never fought before." Robin states.

/

"Let me go this instant!" Trident demands as he is raised up to be thrown into the fiery pit by Cinderblock. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" Trident screams in agony as he is consumed by the flames, frying him.

/

Killer Moth is seen eating the HIVE Mistress's alive as he heard footsteps. He turns to see Mammoth, dragging the bleeding body of XL Terrestrial.

"Must, kill, bug man!" Mammoth roared at Killer Moth as he charges after him. The two have fight each other as Killer Moth bites his arm, Mammoth grabs his insectoid wings and tear them off. Moth screeches an animalistic cry, as Mammoth kicks him back to the floor. Mammoth then stomps towards Killer Moth and grab his head, as his strong hand squeezes the bug man's skull.

"No!" The Moth villain growled as he attempted to pry the mutated boy's hands off of his head. "I won't die!"

"Yes you will." Mammoth snarled back as over powered the costumed man and crushed his opponents head with in his beefy hands. "Jinx..." The giant of a man mumbled as his racing mind concluded that he need to kill her to win and to survive. "I'm coming for you."

/

We find Jinx crying and sniveling as she walked alone down a hallway, hugging herself and jumping at every shadow that she came upon. "I never should have broken up with KF." She cursed herself for throwing away the only good thing that ever happened to her. And now here she is being hunted like an animal and having just watched one of her closest friends murdered right before her eyes.

"I hope this plans of yours works." Jinx froze as she heard a female voice from down the hall, where she is walking to.

"Of course, it will." Red-X said cockily. "Red-X always gets the job done."

"Whatever." Blackfire was miffed at how cocky the thief if was acting now.

"Shit." Jinx softly cursed as she got into one of the dark shadows along the wall and huddled into a ball, hoping that the two voices would just walk on by her.

Jinx hide while Blackfire and Red-X kept talking "Do you think most of the villains want to kill each other?"

"From my experience, only the dumb ones wouldn't fight." Red-X states "Someone like Control Freak wouldn't kill, but now he's dead. Hopefully at least one person wouldn't want to kill us."

Jinx heard what they're saying, thought a light of hope has come for her. But then she heard stomping noises as she looks to see to her shock, Mammoth who's right around the corner from where she's hiding. Once he spots her, she saw madness in his eyes.

"Kill you!" Mammoth shouts as he charges after Jinx.

"Mammoth, no!" Jinx shouts as she backs away as Mammoth comes to grab her, but then he got kicked in the face by Red-X's boots, backing him off.

"Not today, pal!" Red-X shouts as Mammoth rubs his chin.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill kill kill them all!" Mammoth shouts as he roared, stomping towards them until Blackfire jumps to his back, grab his nose and throws him to the wall.

"Looks like I do got some of my strength left." Blackfire said as she looks around "Find some weapons to attack him!"

/

Meanwhile, Madame Rouge has finished killing Professor Chang, as she dumps him in a vat of acid.

"Now that you're gone, time to find the Jinx girl." Madame Rouge purred.

/

Johnny Rancid and Ding Dong Daddy finds each other in a different, clear room as they look at each other in killing intent.

"Gonna rip that face of yours, old man!" Johnny declared.

"Sorry, cool cat, but Ding Dong Daddy's gonna-" as soon as the two runs at each other, they exploded, leaving their bloody remains and body parts starts flying out.

/

Katarou was pinned to the wall as Psimon uses his telepathy to pin him against the wall. "S-Stop! No one can beat, Katarou!" the criminal fighter states in agony.

Psimon didn't say anything, but before he could speak was shot in between the eyes, as he falls down dead. Stepping on his brain was Brother Blood, who held up a gun.

"T-Thank you, my friend." Katarou said but then he receives a bullet between his eyes as well.

"With pleasure." Brother Blood states with a sinister grin "I knew that if I keep myself in hiding, there will be a decreasing chance for me to win!"

/

Mallah is seen walking through the halls in sorrow. His master is dead, and he starts to have no will to live.

"Master...I am ready to join you." Mallah said as his collar activated, his head finally explodes.

/

"Who's left in the game?" Cyborg asked.

"So far, Jinx, Blackfire, Red-X, and Mammoth are still battling out. Seemore is with Private HIVE, Brother Blood, Madame Rouge, Soto and Cinderblock are still out loose." Raven points out calculatedly, as she saw the screen showing Cinderblock and Soto are dead.

"They're dead, but how?" Robin asked as he saw the screen of the cause of Soto and Cinderblock's death.

/

Pieces of Cinderblock are shown scattered while Soto looks like he's been bashed to the wall dozens of times until his stony face is crumble to pieces.

/

See-More is seen looking around while Private HIVE is behind.

"Soldier, I want you to look into that room." Private HIVE said to him pointing at the door.

"Alright, sir." See-More replied as he walks to the door, not realizing that Private HIVE has set him up for a trap.

Once See-More opens the door, he looks at a room full of spikes as he notices Private HIVE's shadow movement. He turns around to see the soldier raising his shield in front of him. "What-" He didn't finish as he was finished off, but not by the hands of the soldier due to being killed as well by a barrel of bullets. The two falls down on the floor, as Brother Blood is revealed to be their killer.

"Oh, such a waste of my students." Blood said cruelly.

/

Seeing Blood shooting down Private HIVE and See-More made Cyborg's blood and oil boil. "Man, I hope he doesn't survive." he muttered.

"Dude, I know you have a grudge against him, but that's just cold." Beast Boy states.

"Oh, and smirking when seeing Adonis's head got popped off by INSTIGATOR wasn't cold?" Cyborg argues.

"Hey! You've seen Raven smirking when Malchior got roasted!" Beast Boy counters. This triggers an argument between he and Cyborg while Starfire and Raven tries to break them up, while Robin decides to try to hack the location to the show.

/

Blackfire, Jinx, and Red-X all ran away after blinding Mammoth. Red-X manages to blind Mammoth by slashing his eyes with his X-Blades. The three are being chased by Mammoth.

"He's gaining on us!" Jinx cries out.

Soon the three all made it to the center of the labyrinth, where they're now in a large field full of weapons, explosives, and devices. What shocks them the most was when they see the center of it and are shocked to see someone crucified on the cross.

"Meet the one who I had to kill for this game to begin! The one who has run the Jump City criminal empire, Slade!" Mr. Skull hollered as Slade is seen with many knives piercing on his arms to his stomach to his legs, blood dripping out as the masked man lays dead on the metal cross. "He's here as a sign on the game near it's end! Who will it be? Jinx? Red-X? Blackfire? Mammoth? Brother Blood? or Madame Rouge?"

/

The Titans have no words to describe what they saw. Their greatest enemy is seen dead and crucified, and only one of them spoke.

"Is it really him?" Beast Boy asks.

"Either him or a random bystander dressed as Slade. There's no way Slade can be this easily killed." Robin states with unsurely.

"Unless we can confirm an autopsy." Cyborg said as the Titans have the same thought. If this Mr. Cube-Skull manages to kill Slade, then this guy must be an even bigger threat.

/

Mammoth came in the room seeing Jinx, Blackfire, and Red-X starring at the dead corpse on the cross. His roar snaps them out of it and he's not the only one who came in. Brother Blood and Madame Rouge came in as well.

"Well, this is a surprise." Blood states.

Madame Rouge looks at Jinx, as her sadistic smile grew "I'm going to enjoy beating you to death, little witch."

"Great, surrounded by not one, but three psychopaths." Red-X mutters as he picks up a grenade.

"Then we just have to fight back!" Blackfire replied as she picks out a spiked bat, while Jinx holds up a dagger in front of her.

'I don't want to do this.' Jinx sobbed. 'I don't want to die.'

"I guess it's just you and us." Red-X cocked a grin. "I like these odds." He added as he pulled out two masks from his pouches and handed them to the two girls. "Put these on. Don't take them off until I say so."

"What are you doing?" Mammoth looked on in confusion.

"This? Just a hail Mary." Red said as he pulled out a handful of small pellets and gave them a throw towards the others.

"It's poison!" Rouge cried out as she and the others tried to cover their noses and mouths.

"That won't help." Red said as he jumped through the poison smoke cloud and threw syringes at them. "The poison will get you one way or another!" He landed and dropped to his knees, quickly subcommittee to the poison. "Damn I'm good." He started to cough as he started sliding to the floor. "Shame I never got a chance to give this little present on the Joker."

Mammoth feeling the effects of the poison, uses what strength he has as he ran towards Red-X. "Like hell I'm *cough* letting you die so easily!" Mammoth shouts as he grabs Red-X's head, and crush it with his meaty hands.

"Red-X!" Jinx and Blackfire shouts.

/

"NO!" Robin burst out in shock, seeing his brother getting his head crushed by Mammoth's hand.

"Dude...that's just cruel." Beast Boy said in shock.

"This whole game is cruel." Raven adds "This needs to be stopped."

"I got it!" Cyborg said once he tracks down the location "I finally got the location!"

"Titans, GO!" Robin declares as they rush down to the location where the game is on.

/

Jinx and Blackfire were in tears, seeing Red-X's body fall down limp as his crushed head leaks out a large amount of blood.

"You bastard!" Blackfire shouts angrily.

"Hehe, looks like he*cough-cough* he died for nothing." Madame Rouge states as she falls down, getting her out of the game due to dying of poison.

Mammoth looks drowsy as he falls on the floor with a loud thud, dead.

"At least they're dead." Blackfire said as she walks up to Red-X's body. "Poor guy."

"Yeah." Jinx replied as she realizes something "Wait, where's-"

"AAAAAHHH!" Blackfire screams as she felt a machete stabs through her chest. Then the machete went straight up from her head, causing Blackfire's body to start to split off in half as she falls down. Blood and guts rushed everywhere as a metallic hand grasps the blood on the floor, and licks it.

"Mmm, so that's what Tamaranean Blood tastes like." Brother Blood mused as he looks at Jinx. "Looks like it's just you and me now."

"No...no!" Jinx shouts seeing her only two friends in the game died. The pink witch's iris shrank, as Brother Blood walks towards her with the machete he found. "But the poison..."

"Did anyone forget that I'm part robot?" Brother Blood asks with glee "I'm immune to poison! All kinds to be exact! Unlike Cyborg, I've made myself better through many modifications! Making me the strongest player around!"

'Kill him! Kill him until his heart stops!' the voice in Jinx's mind ran as she felt picking up the spiked bat on the floor. She rushes towards Blood with a fury cry, while Blood launches his machete towards her. However, she dodges, as she hits his face with the spiked bat.

"Gah!" Blood shouts as he backs away, dropping his machete. Before he could get up, he felt the bat smashing down his robotic legs. "Gah! My legs!" Blood screams as Jinx pummeled him with the bat. She smashes down his face, swinging the bat up and down until his face is crushed. "Ugh..." he mutters as he uses his only good hand to tap onto his collar.

Jinx saw this as she drops the bat and begins to run fast. Far away from Blood, knowing full well about the range the collars explode and can kill you. Once Blood's collar made a final beep, Jinx hid behind the body of Slade as Blood's head exploded.

"Congratulations, this episode's winner is Jinx!" announced Mr. Skull in the screen "Well, better sign off before the Titans come. See ya later, Jinxy!" he declares as the feed is cut off.

Jinx looks at her hands, her own clothes and boots all soaked in blood. Tears fell from her eyes as she brings out a loud cry. She cried and cried as the wall of the room exploded, appearing in it are the Titans.

"Whoa." Cyborg said in shock, seeing the room full of the dead finalists.

Starfire gasp in seeing her sister split into two. Once the Titans rush in to the location they didn't bother watching the rest of the game. They were so much in a hurry they didn't watch the last moments of the game.

Jinx was huffing in tears as she continued to cry, as Robin appears before her, patting her shoulder as she looks up at the boy wonder. "I... I didn't want this." she sniffs.

"We know, Jinx. We're going to find the guy responsible for this." Robin said as he looks up, seeing the dead body of Slade on the cross. Wondering in his mind if this Mr. Skull is an even bigger threat.

/

A month has passed, and Jinx was sent to Arkham Asylum by her request. She wanted to get away from Jump City, which leaves some bad memories. Now with her hair down, she is relaxed in her own cell, while being in the same cell block as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

Her own cell only has drawings of unicorns and some books. She starts to like it in here already, and gets better treatment there. "This is the life." she said as the security guard walks up to her cell.

"Ms. Jinx, you can come to the lounge." he said as he accesses to open her cell.

/

Once Jinx heads into the lounge along with the other patients, she sat on a couch to join Two-Face, Harley and Penguin in watching television.

"Hiya there, Jinxy! Here to watch some telly?" Harley asks bubbly.

"Sure, I would like to watch some Rick and Morty." Jinx replied.

Penguin flips the channel, but the TV buzz out as appearing on the screen was an all too familiar skull headed man in the top hat.

"Hello, and welcome to the next episode of "Rogues Massacre"! And today's episode, Arkham villains!" he announced.

Jinx looks into horror as she has a thousand-mile stare. She then unleashes a cry mix with a scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **/**

 **Looks like Jinx won't have a break in dealing with Mr. Skull's game. Well, if any of you have some ideas on what me and Lewis-Sama should do for next Halloween one-shots, let us know in the reviews or PM us. I do have some interesting ideas on what to do next year.**

 **Remember to Review!**


End file.
